11th Infantry Brigade and Headquarters South East
11th Infantry Brigade}} |allegiance= |branch= |type= Infantry |garrison=HQ in Aldershot |role=InfantryBrigade and Regional Point of Command |size=Brigade |battles= Italian Campaign Operation Herrick |notable_commanders= K.A.N. Anderson |decorations= |battle_honours=Operation Torch }} The 11th Infantry Brigade and Headquarters South East is a British Army regular formation that is part of the Army’s 'Adaptable Force' meaning it has operational units under command, as well as regional responsibilities across the South East of England. The Brigade was re-established on 1 August 2014 when 145 (South) Brigade was re-designated as Headquarters 11th Infantry Brigade. It served in both the First and Second World Wars. Deactivated in 1958 it was reactivated in 2008 to assume command of the planned Operation Herrick deployment to Afghanistan in late 2009. History First World War The 11th Infantry Brigade was part of the 4th Infantry Division. Commanders *Brigadier-General Aylmer Hunter-Weston: 1914–1915 Component units * 1st Bn. Prince Albert's (Somerset Light Infantry) * 1st Bn. The East Lancashire Regiment * 1st Bn. The Hampshire Regiment * 1st Bn. The Rifle Brigade (Prince Consort's Own) Second World War The 11th Infantry Brigade was originally part of the 4th Infantry Division, serving with it during the Battle of France in 1940 and then in the United Kingdom up until 6 June 1942 when it was reassigned to join 78th Infantry Division (commanded by Vivyan Evelegh, a previous commander of the brigade) which was being newly formed to take part in Operation Torch as part of the First Army (commanded by Kenneth Anderson, also a previous commander of the brigade). The brigade landed in North Africa at Algiers in November 1942 and fought with 78th Division throughout the Tunisian Campaign which ended with the Axis surrender in May 1943. It then served with 78th Division throughout the campaigns in Sicily and Italy. Commanders Commanders included: *Brig. Kenneth Arthur Noel Anderson: 1938–1940 *Brig. Brian Horrocks: 1940 *Brig. John Malcolm Lawrence Grover: 1940–1941 *Brig. Vyvyan Evelegh: 1941 *Brig. Guy Francis Gough: 1941–1942 *Brig. Edward Earnshaw Eden Cass: 1942–1943 *Brig. Keith Arbuthnott: 1943–1944 *Brig. John Alexander Mackenzie: 1944 *Brig. Gerald Ernest Thubron: 1944–1945 Component units Units included: * 2nd Battalion, the Lancashire Fusiliers * 1st Battalion, the East Surrey Regiment * 1st Battalion, the Oxfordshire and Buckinghamshire Light Infantry (to January 1940) * 5th Battalion, the Northamptonshire Regiment (from January 1940) 21st century In 2008, it was announced that 11 Light Brigade would be reformed to assume command of the planned Operation Herrick deployment to Afghanistan in late 2009. The Brigade was headquartered in Aldershot and was formed using units from existing formations. It was disbanded in 2010 on its return from Afghanistan, with its component units returning to their previous formations. *11 Light Brigade Headquarters and Signal Squadron (261) *The Household Cavalry Regiment *1st Battalion, Grenadier Guards *3rd Battalion The Rifles *1st Battalion, The Royal Welsh (Royal Welch Fusiliers) *A Company, 2nd Battalion, The Royal Welsh (Royal Regiment Of Wales) *2nd Battalion The Yorkshire Regiment *1st Regiment Royal Horse Artillery *28th Engineer Regiment *10 Queen's Own Gurkha Logistic Regiment RLC During the Brigades deployment in Helmand, Afghanistan, it also commanded a Danish Battalion from the Royal Danish Guard Hussar Regiment with its own logistical detachment. Current After the Army 2020 refines, the brigade now controls the following units and bases: 11th Infantry Brigade * Brigade Headquarters, Roebuck House, Cavans Road, Aldershot *1st Battalion, Coldstream Guards, Victoria Barracks, Windsor (Light Mechanised) *Irish Guards, Cavalry Barracks, Hounslow (Light Mechanised) *1st Battalion, The Royal Anglian Regiment, Royal Artillery Barracks, Woolwich (Light Mechanised) *1st Battalion, The Royal Irish Regiment, Clive Barracks (Light Mechanised) *''The London Regiment (V)—Paired with 1 CG and IG'' *''3rd Battalion, The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment (V)—Paired with 1 R ANGLIAN'' *''2nd Battalion, The Royal Irish Regiment (V)—Paired with 1 R IRISH'' Headquarters South East According to the brigade's homepage, the Administrative Group is known as 145th (South) Brigade. *''31 (The Middlesex Hussars (Yeomanry) and Princess Louises's Kensington Regiment) Signal Squadron, 38th (City of Sheffield) Signal Regiment Royal Corps of Signals (V) in Coulsdon'' *''71st (City of London) Yeomanry Signal Regiment, Royal Corps of Signals (V)'' **''Regimental Headquarters in Bexleyheath'' **''265 (The Kent and County of London Yeomanry) Support Squadron, 71st (City of London) Yeomanry Signal Regiment Royal Corps of Signals (V) in Bexleyheath'' *''72 Military Intelligence Company, 7thMilitary Intelligence Battalion (V) in Southampton'' *''G (Guards) Company, The London Regiment (V) in Kingston-upon-Thames'' *''4th Battalion The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment (V)'' **''Battalion Headquarters in Crawley'' **''A Company, 4th Battalion The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment (V) in Farnham'' **''B Company, 4th Battalion The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment (V) in Edgeware'' **''C Company, 4th Battalion The Princess of Wales’s Royal Regiment (V) in Portsmouth'' **''D Company, 4th Battalion The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment (V) in Crawley'' *''The Waterloo Band and Bugles of the Rifles, 7th Battalion The Rifles (V) at Edward Brooks Barracks'' *''A Company, 7th Battalion The Rifles (V) at Edward Brooks Barracks'' **''Detachment at Vinney House, Aylesbury'' *''A Squadron, 21st (Artists Rifles) Special Air Service Regiment Special Air Service (V) at Regents Park Barracks'' *''295 (Hampshire Carabiniers (Yeomanry)) Battery, 106th (Yeomanry) Regiment Royal Artillery (V) in Portsmouth'' *''457 (Hampshire Carabiniers (Yeomanry)) Battery, 106th (Yeomanry) Regiment Royal Artillery (V) in Southampton'' *''Combat Information Systems CIS Troop, HQ 8th Engineer Brigade (V) in Aldershot'' *''221 Explosive Ordnance Disposal and Search Field Squadron, 101st (City of London) Engineer Regiment (V) in Bexleyheath'' *''135 Independent Geographic Squadron Corps of Royal Engineers (V)'' **''Squadron Headquarters in Ewell'' **''340 Troop, 135 Independent Geographic Squadron Corps of Royal Engineers (V) in Ewell'' *''151st (Greater London) Transport Regiment Royal Logistic Corps (V)'' **''Regimental Headquarters, 151st (Greater London) Transport Regiment Royal Logistic Corps (V) in Croydon'' **''508 Headquarters Squadron, 151st (Greater London) Transport Regiment Royal Logistic Corps (V) in Croydon'' **''240 (Hertfordshire) Transport Squadron, 151st (Greater London) Transport Regiment Royal Logistic Corps (V) in Barnet'' **''G Troop, 562 Transport Squadron, 151st (Greater London) Transport Regiment Royal Logistic Corps (V) at Gale Barracks'' *''142 (The Queen's Own Oxfordshire Hussars (Yeomanry)) Vehicle Squadron, 165th Port and Maritime Regiment Royal Logistic Corps (V) in Banbury'' *''266 Port Squadron, 165th Port and Maritime Regiment Royal Logistic Corps (V) in Southampton'' *''710 Operational Hygiene Squadron, Royal Logistic Corps (V) at Vinney House, Aylesbury'' *''128 Field Company, 103rd Battalion Corps of Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers (V) in Portsmouth'' *''133 Field Company, 103rd Battalion Corps of Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers (V) at Rowcroft Barracks'' **''8 Platoon in Bexleyheath'' *''169 Field Company Corps of Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers (V) in Barnet'' *''D Detachment, 202nd (Midlands) Field Hospital at Edward Brooks Barracks'' *''D Detachment, 243rd (Wessex) Field Hospital in Portsmouth'' *''220 Medical Squadron, 254th (City of Cambridge) Medical Regiment Royal Army Medical Corps (V), in Ditton'' *''C Detachment, 256th (City of London) Field Hospital in Kingston-upon-Thames'' *''D Detachment, 256th (City of London) Field Hospital at Quebec Barracks'' *''253 Provost Company, 4th Military Police Regiment Corps of Royal Military Police (V) in Brixton'' *''No. 679 (Duke of Connaught’s) Squadron, 6thRegiment Army Air Corps (V) in Portsmouth'' References External links * * Official web page Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army